To Majikku Island
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: A young mermaid named Lyla's tail mysteriously changes, she gets new abilities and her magical moon ring becomes a necklace. Engraved on that necklace is a symbol that is also in the magical moon pool of Majikku Island in Japan. Zyla VS Zvie, Clewis, Emash, Zikki VS RikkiXOC VS ZaneXOC, Cixie VS CarlyXCam and Direna.
1. To Majikku Island 1

**The first chapter of my first crossover fanfic and my first magical story! To Majikku Island is finally here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **1**

 **Lyla**

I walked into Zac…my crush's garage that he lives in.

I love him…but he's with Evie, my friend. You should know that I'm a…mermaid…

Many places in the world have moon pools, a pool that absorbs moonlight and gives mer-people powers.

Two years ago, Zac fell into the one on Mako Island and became a merman! I got legs to try and turn him back to human but it didn't work out, so I went on a journey to find a new home for my pod of mermaids.

Yesterday one found me and revealed that he has been accepted by the pod and has been made an honorary member!

Now I'm back.

ZAC! I'm with the…sleeping…boy I fell in love with!

Though, he's now a young man, and his short black hair is much curlier.

He's under his cover so I can only see his black sleeveless shirt.

Buster, his dog, is sleeping on the end of the bed.

I sat on it and slowly started moving closer to him.

I was about to kiss his cheek when he started waking up, so I quickly moved away. "Morning, Sleepy Head," I greeted.

"LYLA!" He hugged me.

I hugged him back.

We moved away from each other and continued holding each other's arms.

Buster woke up, saw me, sat up and barked happily.

I used my right hand to pat him. "HI, BUSTER! I MISSED YOU!" I took Zac's arm again. "YOU TOO!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO!"

We hugged again.

 **Will Lyla eventually show Zac she loves him? Who is his true love, Lyla or Evie?**

 **You review and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	2. To Majikku Island 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

 **HotXbun:So you're on Team Zyla.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **2**

 **Cleo**

I feel like someone's pulling my arm and I hear a little girl and a little boy shouting "Mommy" and "Daddy."

I opened my eyes to see that it's Phoebe, my three year old daughter, who's pulling my arm.

Like me, she has an extremely light tan and clear skin. We both have brown hair but mine stops at my waist while Phoebe's stops at her shoulders. She has hazel-green eyes like both me and Lewis, my husband.

She's wearing a carmine long sleeved top with baggy sleeves and a logo of a pink female cartoon dolphin, white pyjama shorts covered with pink cartoon dolphins and pink dolphin slippers.

"MOMMY," she shouted.

I laughed.

Phoebe smiled as she stopped pulling my arm. "Good morning, Mommy," she greeted...loudly...

"Morning, Phoebe." I sat up and looked at Lewis.

It looks like someone's pulling his arm too...and I know who...

I looked over him to see that it's Angus, our two year old son.

Like his father, he has light skin and short light blonde hair. Of course, he has hazel-green eyes.

He's wearing a light green jacket that's unzipped over a blue shirt with a logo of a rocket, black pyjama pants with a rocket pattern and light green slippers.

"DADDY," he shouted, making me laugh.

Lewis woke up.

Angus smiled as he stopped pulling his arm. "Good morning, Daddy," he said loudly.

"Good morning, Daddy" Phoebe said loudly.

He sat up. "Morning, Phoebe. Morning, Angus. Morning, Cleo."

"Morning, Lewis. Phoebe. Angus. Whoever gets to the bathroom first gets to bath first."

They raced each other.

I followed them.

 **Emma**

I'm bathing Claire, my three year old daughter.

Being in the water means her tail has replaced her legs. She and I are mermaids.

Nine years ago, Cleo and Rikki, my friends, and I, were on a boat at sea. It stopped working so we paddled to Mako Island where we ended up at a pool of water in the volcano connected to the sea and swam out of it. Little did we know the pool becomes magical on full moons...

I'm wearing rubber gloves so I won't transform.

Like me, Claire has fair and smooth skin and blue eyes. We both have golden hair but mine stops at my waist while Claire's stops at her shoulders.

"I love you, Mommy," she said.

"I love you too, C-"

I was interrupted by a wet Claire hugging my legs and 10 seconds later I transformed.

I let go of her and stumbled onto the floor. She started laughing and I joined her.

Ash, my husband, walked into Claire's bathroom.

He's wearing a blue short sleeved polo, yellow pants and white trainers.

"Daddy, I made Mommy fall!"

"She hugged me."

Ash took one of her towels, kneeled and dried me.

My legs and gloves reappeared, as well as a green tank underneath a dark grey jacket that's unzipped, white, bright blue, sky blue and steel blue striped pyjama pants and green slippers, and my hair is in a ponytail again.

Ash put the towel back and helped me onto my feet.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"Daddy, you have to go!"

"Why?"

"When Mommy dries me I'll be naked!"

"She's right, My Love."

He walked out of the room.

I carefully took Claire out of the tub, put her on the floor mat, took the towel and started drying her.

 **AWWWWW! LITTLEONES ARE SO CUTE!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	3. To Majikku Island 3

**Here's the third chapter!**

 **Zikki will come in the last one.**

 **HotXbun:I DID name the little ones after their parents' actors!**

 **Thank you TrisanaShadows for following!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **4**

 **Rikki**

There's a blindfold over my eyes.

Haruto, my boyfriend from Majikku Island in Japan who's now living in the Golden Coast, came to my apartment and BLINDFOLDED me.

"Take off the blindfold," he said.

I did to see that I'm at the Edmund Barton School Of Business, where I studied.

Now I'm the CEO of Chadwick Inc.

"Why are we here?"

He...KNEELED!

 **Lyla**

Zac and I are walking around the Golden Coast.

He's wearing his black sleeveless shirt, beige shorts and black sneakers.

There's a crowd in front of the Edmund Barton School Of Business.

Zac and I joined it to see...A JAPANESE MAN PROPOSING TO AN AUSTRALIAN WOMAN!

"I wanted to do this where we met. Rikki Chadwick, will you marry me?" He took a small box from the pocket of his denim shorts and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a black gem.

She opened her mouth to say something-

"Rikki."

Everybody looked at a man in his 20's standing next to Zac.

He has light skin, cerulean eyes and short dark hair.

He's wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark grey long sleeved button up shirt, jeans and black loafers.

His arm is linked with a woman of his age.

She has pale skin, hazel eyes and shoulder length light blonde hair that's in a ponytail.

She's wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with a rose pattern and rolled up sleeves, jeans and white trainers.

"ZANE," Rikki said excitedly.

"RIKKI!"

"I'll be with you just now," she said excitedly.

"Okay," Zane said excitedly.

"I'd love to marry you, Haruto Sato."

He put the ring on Rikki's right ring finger, stood up and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

Everyone including Zac, Zane, his girlfriend and I, clapped. We stayed while everybody else left.

Rikki stopped hugging Haruto and hugged Zane.

He hugged her back.

They moved away from each other and continued holding each other's arms.

"We haven't seen each other since high school," Rikki said ",I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO!"

They hugged again and let go.

"This is Olivia Smith."

"Hi," I greeted ",I'm Lyla and this is Zac Blakely. I just wanted to congratulate you guys."

"Thanks, Lyla," Rikki thanked.

"Thank you, Lyla-Josei."

"Why did you add 'josei'," I asked.

" _On'nanokononamae o itta toki, hitobito wa 'Jōsai' o tsuika suru basho watashi wa Majikku shima kara kite imasu_ ," Haruto said in Japanese.

"Huh," Zac, Olivia, Rikki, Zane and I asked.

"Sorry. I come from Majikku Island where people add 'josie' when saying a girl's name."

"Bye, Olivia. Rikki. Zane. Haruto," I said.

"Sayōnara, Lyla-Josei. Zac-Mare."

Zac and I walked away.

 **Will it be Haruto and Rikki, Zane and Olivia or Rikki and Zane?**

 **You review and I'll try to get the forth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	4. To Majikku Island 4

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:I know about san, chan, etc. My Majikkuans have unusual traditions.**

 **fictionlover94:You and HotXbun both caught that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **5**

 **Cleo**

I'm carefully cleaning the windows while wearing gloves.

If I get wet I'll transform into a mermaid.

Nine years ago, Emma and Rikki, my friends, and I, were on a boat at sea. It stopped working so we paddled to Mako Island where we ended up at a pool of water in the volcano connected to the sea and swam out of it. Little did we know the pool becomes magical on full moons...

My hair's in a bun.

I'm wearing a carmine strapless ankle length dress under a brown leather jacket that's unzipped and bright blue, sky blue and steel blue striped flats.

I always wear black nerd-styled glasses.

As I put the sponge in the bucket of water some of it touched my skin and 10 seconds later I transformed.

Lewis walked into the living room.

He's wearing a light green jacket that's half zipped up over a turquoise shirt, jeans and white trainers.

He saw me, walked into our bedroom, came back with a towel and dried me.

I transformed back into human form. "Thanks, Lewis," I thanked.

"Of course, Cleo."

Phoebe and Angus ran into the room.

Phoebe's hair is down.

She's wearing a top similar to the one she wore earlier but with tighter sleeves, a denim mini skirt and carmine flip flops.

Angus is wearing his light green jacket over a blue shirt, jeans and light green sneakers.

"TV," they shouted. They turned it on.

"Ruby Jones here," I heard a woman on it say ",Yesterday, a young woman named Yui Susuki posted this video."

 **Lyla**

Zac and I are watching the news in his garage.

They're showing a video posted by a young Japanese woman named Yui.

"I'm Yui Susuki. Earlier, I messed around with my underwater camera in the ocean of Majikku Island."

"She lives on Majikku Island just like Haruto did," I said.

The ocean appeared onscreen. The camera turned to the entrance of an underwater cave and popped out of the water.

" _Kore wa, suichū dōkutsu no iriguchidesu_ ," Yui said in Japanese, but subtitles appeared saying _It's an entrance to an underwater cave._

The camera went back into the water and went closer to the cave, showing how long it is. Then, it popped out of the water again.

" _Sore wa oyogu shibaraku jikan ga kakarudarouga, watashi wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu_."

Subtitles appeared saying _It's going to take a while to swim but I can do it._

Yui took a deep breath, went back in the water and started swimming through the entrance.

Yui in her room appeared onscreen again. "Fast forwarding to when I got through the entrance."

A moon pool appeared onscreen. It's much bigger than the one on Mako and so are the ledges.

Yui pointed the camera up, revealing a volcano opening. " _Watashi wa Majikku kazan ni imasu yo_."

Subtitles appeared saying _I'm in the Majikku Volcano_.

Yui in her room appeared onscreen again. "Don't worry. It's dormant."

The screen showed the...FULL MOON APPROACHING THE VOLCANO!

Uh oh.

Yui moved the camera down when the pool started swirling and sea creatures made out of water came out of it, unlike on Mako where the pool bubbles. " _NANITE KOTODA_!"

Subtitles appeared saying _OH MY GOD!_

Yui went underwater again and pointed the camera down, showing a symbol on the bottom of the pool. Then she surfaced again. " _Shinboru_ ,"

Subtitles appeared saying _A symbol._

Yui went underwater again and touched the symbol, making it glow a lemon yellow colour.

The bottom of the pool disappeared, revealing an entrance.

Yui swam into it and got to the top, revealing...A CYLINDER OF FLOATING WATER! She jumped out of it and landed on the rock floor.

She appeared in her room onscreen again.

 **Cleo**

A young woman named Yui found a pool on her home of Majikku Island on a full moon, but only some people know she's going to be a mermaid!

"That's all," she said in the video she posted online.

"This is boring," Phoebe winned. She turned off the TV.

"My Love, we have to move to Majikku Island," I said to Lewis.

"Why," Angus asked loudly.

"Angus. Phoebe. Mommy can explain how she knows this but you guys won't understand until you're a bit older. Yui is going to be a mermaid and we need to move to Majikku Island so I can help her."

"And so Daddy can find out more about their pool."

"Like the one on Mako Island but it's not on Mako Island because it's on Majikku Island," Phoebe said loudly.

 **Lyla**

"I know I just came back but...I need to move to Majikku Island to help Yui."

"Please wait. I want to ask my parents if we can come with you so I can help you...well...my adopted parents…"

"WHAT!"

"I was born a merman but my birth mother, Nerissa, took that away and left me on land where Rob and Lauren found me. I don't know why or where her and my father, whoever he is, are."

"I'll wait."

 **You review and I'll try to get the fifth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	5. Descendants 2 Preview

**To celebrate Lyla Season 1 Episode 1 To Majikku Island doing well…I've written a preview for my fanfic Descendants 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

I'm Maleficent "Mal" Bertha Faery, daughter of Maleficent.

I was born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, the island where people who are rotten to the core are sent to. One day…Prince Benjamin "Ben" Florian of Auradon, son of Queen Belle and King Adam of Auradon…gave me the chance to attend Auradon Prep, a boarding school, to learn to be good but I used it to get the Fairy Godmother's wand to break the barrier around the island and when I found out it was going to be used during his…coronation…while his girlfriend watched it at the front I put him under a love spell. Unfortunately…I really…I fell in love with him. On the way to the coronation he revealed the spell washed away when he swam in the enchanted lake during our first date and he really loved me…

HE LIED…but I'll get to that just now…

The fairy godmother's daughter, Jane Jones, grabbed the wand to make herself beautiful…but she is…and accidentally broke the barrier around the island. My mom came and we competed in a magical stare off and I won turning her into a lizard. Things between Ben and I were magical…but it didn't last long…

THE KING HAD TO GRADUATE EARLY BECAUSE HE BECAME TO BUSY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND JUST CHILL OUT WITH HIS FRIENDS AND…to be with me. I eventually broke up with him and went back to the island just when the Fairy Godmother fixed the barrier. Governor Ratcliffe and Stella Ratcliffe AKA The Conwoman adopted me.

Today's the one year anniversary of…Ben being king…and I'm watching a news story about it in the living room. A good villain keeps up on their ENEMY'S life.

I started singing…

 **Descendant 2…coming soon…**


	6. To Majikku Island 5

**Here's the fifth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Lyla is waiting for moving to Majikku Island until Zac can talk to Lauren and Rob about going with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **5**

 **Yui**

 _Watashi wa, Majikku shima no umi ni hashittobikosh to fujō shimashita._

I ran into the ocean of Majikku Island, dived and surfaced again.

 _Watashi wanode, watashi wa ikutsu ka no iwa no ushiro ni kakushi,māmeido ni henkan hen'nakanji hajime!_

I started feeling weird so I hid behind some rocks and TRANSFORMED INTO A MERMAID!

 _Kinō, watashi wa mahō no pūru o hakken shimashita!_

Yesterday I discovered a magical pool!

 _Watashi wa anata ga ningyo ni iru toki zutto suzushīdesu suichū futatabi ikimashita!_

I went underwater and started swimming which is MUCH cooler when you're a mermaid!

 **Lyla**

Zac's alarm clock switched from _11:59 PM_ to _12:00 AM_!

"IT'S MIDNIGHT," I said excitedly.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY!"

"I should go, Zac."

"Bye, Lyla."

I walked out of the garage.

My mum surfaced! "LYLA!"

"MUM!"

I ran, dived into the ocean and surfaced.

Suddenly MY MOON RING GLOWED!

Mermaids use moon rings to do more powerful spells.

Mine floated off my finger and when the glow disappeared I saw it was a lemon yellow circular shell with the same symbol that's on Majikku Island's moon pool engraved on it connected to a pearl neckless. It floated onto my neck and I GLOWED! When that disappeared...I was different!

My strawberry blonde hair is now foot length(technically tail length)and in something similar to side ups but it's tied together on the left side with pearls and more pearls are around my head with a lemon yellow circular shell in the middle and magenta ribbons on the sides.

I'm wearing a sparkly lemon yellow strapless crop top with a sweetheart neckline and magenta ruffles on it and the hem, a white thing similar to a shirt with a magenta belt-like top over my tail and more pearls around my waist.

But what's now the most beautiful is my new tail. It's sparky lemon yellow with a magenta fin.

"Let's go to the moon pool," I said ",We can talk there."

My mum and I went underwater and started swimming.

A few minutes later we surfaced in the moon pool.

"Mum, we need to move to Majikku Island."

"Majikku Island?"

"It's small and in Japan. Anyway, one, a woman my age went to their moon pool on a full moon and two, this symbol is in there too."

"Okay, Lyla."

"We should go to sleep."

We lay down on the ledges.

"I missed you, Mum. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lyla...and I missed you too."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _I walked into Zac…my crush's garage that he lives in._

 _I love him…but he's with Evie, my friend. You should know that I'm a…mermaid…_

 _Many places in the world have moon pools, a pool that absorbs moonlight and gives mer-people powers._

 _Two years ago, Zac fell into the one on Mako Island and became a merman! I got legs to try and turn him back to human but it didn't work out, so I went on a journey to find a new home for my pod of mermaids._

 _Yesterday one found me and revealed that he has been accepted by the pod and has been made an honorary member!_

 _Now I'm back._

 _ZAC! I'm with the…sleeping…boy I fell in love with!_

 _Though, he's now a young man, and his short black hair is much curlier._

 _He's under his cover so I can only see his black sleeveless shirt._

 _Buster, his dog, is sleeping on the end of the bed._

 _I sat on it and slowly started moving closer to him._

 _I was about to kiss his cheek when he started waking up, so I quickly moved away. "Morning, Sleepy Head," I greeted._

 _"LYLA!" He hugged me._

 _I hugged him back._

 _We moved away from each other and continued holding each other's arms._

 _Buster woke up, saw me, sat up and barked happily._

 _I used my right hand to pat him. "HI, BUSTER! I MISSED YOU!" I took Zac's arm again. "YOU TOO!"_

 _"I MISSED YOU TOO!"_

 _We hugged again._

But Zac is with Evie…

 **Zyla VS Zvie continues.**

 **You review and I'll try to post the sixth(MY LUCKY NUMBER)chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	7. To Majikku Island 6

**Here's the sixth chapter!**

 **HotXbun: Lyla was calm because she LOVES her BEAUTIFUL new tail! She isn't hiding anything…but a lot of other characters are…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **6**

 **Lyla**

Mer-people can speed swim but whatever happened to me earlier gave me the power of speed running!

I'm doing it right now to Zac's Garage and I'm so fast people can't see me! I stopped when I got there and walked in to see Zac, Rob and Lauren...who looks pregnant!

Rob has completely greyed.

He's wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt, beige pants and black loafers.

Lauren is wearing a white and pink striped long sleeved top, pink pants, gold-coloured heels, big gold studs, a gold chain neckless and a white belt with a gold buckle.

Zac is wearing a beige jacket over a black long sleeved button up shirt, denim jeans and his black sneakers.

"LYLA," Rob and Lauren said shockingly but also happily. They hugged me.

I hugged them back.

"When did you get back," Lauren asked.

"Yesterday," Zac answered.

I stopped hugging Rob and Lauren.

Lauren held her stomach.

"You didn't tell me Lauren is pregnant, Zac."

"I just found out."

"Lauren and I just found out last night."

"I told Lyla I was born a merman and you guys adopted me. Wait! Where's your moon ring...and where did you get a neckless with the same symbol on Majikku Island's moon pool engraved in it?!"

"My moon ring turned into this and my tail changed! Now I have another reason to move to Majikku Island. My mum said we could."

"Another reason," Lauren asked ",Majikku Island?"

"Last full moon, a young woman went into the moon pool on Majikku Island in Japan," I answered ",I need to help her."

"And I want to help Lyla."

"We're coming with you, Lyla," Rob said.

 **Zane**

I knocked on the door of Rikki, my friend's trailer.

TERRY, HER FATHER, OPENED IT!

He's greyed.

He's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, beige pants and black loafers.

"ZANE!" He gave me a manly hug. "I haven't seen you since you and my daughter graduated high school. She doesn't live here anymore. The CEO of Chadwick Inc. now lives in Apartment C1 of the Golden Whale."

"Thanks, Terry," I shouted as I ran to my car.

 **Nixie**

I'm walking around the Golden Coast.

"NIXIE," a female voice said excitedly.

I turned around to see…CARLY, MY FRIEND-HOLDING CAM, MY ENEMY'S HAND!

I'm a mermaid and two years ago Cam tried to become a merman and takeover Mako Island!

He's grown a bit.

He's wearing a dark grey short sleeved shirt, lemon yellow shorts and dark grey sneakers.

Carly has grown A LOT!

Carly's long blonde hair is in a braid.

She's wearing a baby blue long sleeved button up shirt, a white mini skirt and baby blue sneakers.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN," I asked hugging Carly who let go of Cam's hand...pretending I don't want to use my electro-kinesis to shock him...

"You don't have to pretend to like me, Nixie. Carly knows ALMOST everything but not that you're a mermaid."

I pushed her away. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOVE THIS EVIL MANIAC, MORGAN!"

"HE WAS NEVER EVIL, NIXIE! JUST JEALOUS BUT HE'S OVER IT!"

"HE'S PLAYING YOU! HE PLAYED ME!" I used my telekinesis to blast him causing him to fall to the ground.

"HEY," he yelled.

Carly growled at me.

I growled back before storming off.

 **Sirena**

I walked into the Ocean Cafe and saw David, my boyfriend who works here.

He's behind the counter, so I can only see his dark brown leather jacket over a sky blue long sleeved button up shirt.

He saw me and smiled at me.

I smiled back as I sat by the counter. "Hi, David," I greeted.

"Hi, Sirena."

"Are you as excited about the party tonight as I am?!"

Zac, our friend, is throwing a surprise 18th birthday party for Lyla, another one of our friends.

"And about seeing Lyla and Nixie. Why did they leave?"

"They're mermaids too."

"Explains a lot," he laughed.

I laughed too. "Anyway, they went on a search for a new home for the pod."

Two years ago, Zac fell into the moon pool, a pool that absorbs water and gives mer-people powers, on Mako Island and became a merman! Lyla, Nixie and I got legs to try and turn him back to human but it didn't work out, so they went on the journey.

One year later, Zac and I found out he was adopted and was born a merman but his birth mother, Nerissa, took that away and left him on land. We don't know why. Eventually the pod accepted him and made him an honorary member, so now Lyla and Nixie are back!

"I can't wait to see them either, especially Nixie."

Nixie is my BFF.

 **AWWWWW! BFFs will be reunited!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the seventh chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	8. To Majikku Island 7

**Here's the seventh chapter!**

 **HotXbun:FRIENDSHIP FOREVER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **7**

 **Carly**

I'm sitting on my bed.

"DID YOU KNOW NIXIE IS A MERMAID TOO, EVIE," I shouted to my mythical BFF who was in my bathroom changing into the dress she was going to wear to Lyla, our friend's surprise 18th birthday party that night that Zac, her friend, was throwing and Nixie is my enemy.

"AND LYLA!"

"EXPLAINS A LOT," I laughed.

"YEAH," Evie laughed. She came out of the bathroom barefoot and wearing an ochre sleeveless short dress with a sparkly top. "So?"

"THAT DRESS IS SO CUTE!"

"I designed and made it myself."

"YOU'RE AN EXTREMELY GOOD DESIGNER!" The doorbell went off.

Evie and I started walking to the front door.

 **Lyla**

"You love Zac," LAUREN SAID!

"How did you know?"

"Don't you mean 'How did you GUYS know,'" Rob mocked.

HE, LAUREN AND ZAC LAUGHED AT THAT!

I snapped back into reality.

 **Zyla VS Zvie continues.**

 **You review and I'll try to get the eighth chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	9. To Majikku Island 8

**Here's the eighth chapter, the halfway point!** ****

 **HotXbun:This chapter will kind of also be short but something will happen...** ****

 **Thank you throrunn93 for favouriting!** ****

 **Disclaimer:I don't own H20 Just Add Water Or Mako Mermaids.** **  
**  
11  
Evie  
Carly, my BFF, opened her front door to see a Japanese woman in her 20s.

She has waist length super curly hair.

She's wearing a lemon yellow blazer with a rose pattern that's unbuttoned over a magenta tank, jeans and lemon yellow flats with a rose pattern.

"Kon'nichiwa," she greeted ",I saw your very cute dress from the window."

"I'm wearing it to my friend's surprise 18th birthday party tonight that my boyfriend's throwing," I said ",I designed and made it myself."

"YOU'RE AN EXTREMELY GOOD DESIGNER ! I'm producing a new show called Kyūmeigu."

"What does that mean," I asked.

"Lifesaver. It's about a girly and fashionable 12 year old Majikkuan named Yuna Tanaka who becomes a lifeguard."

"Majikkuan," I asked.

"Someone from Majikku Island. Anyway, do you want to be the costume designer for Kyūmeigu? The only condition is that you come back to Majikku Island with me but I'll pay for a furnished apartment and school if you still need."

"We're both going to be seniors," I said.

"If you move to Majikku Island you'll be a year 11 student which is not the last year because that starts April. So?"

"I'm Evie McLaren...the costume designer for Kyūmeigu!"

"And I'm Carly Morgan, the BFF of the costume designer for Kyūmeigu!"

"And I'm Rio Takahashi, the producer for Kyūmeigu!"

Rikki  
I opened my wooden front door to see Zane, my friend.

"Hi, Zane," I greeted. I stepped to the side.

"Hi, CEO of Chadwick Inc.," he greeted as he walked into my apartment.

"How did you know," I asked as I closed the door.

"I looked for you at your dad's trailer first and he told me. I'm glad I decided to come to you for help."

"Help?"

"Rikki's isn't doing well so I'm thinking about starting over by moving and opening a new cafe."

Zane use to be my boyfriend. Seven years ago, he opened Rikki's as a gift for me. He and a young woman named Sophie...kissed...so of corse I broke up with him...but I soon forgave him and we became didn't we get back together? It doesn't matter.

I'm engaged to a Majikkuan man named Haruto and Zane is with an Australian woman named Olivia.

"Haruto gave me the idea to do it on Majikku Island but I don't have the money. My dad retired."

"I'll talk to Haruto tonight."

Tonight's the surprise 18th birthday party of Lyla, my friend, that's being held by her friend Zac.

Lyla  
EVIE WALKED INTO ZAC'S GARAGE!

Her long dark brown hair is in side ups.

She's wearing a sparkly ochre sleeveless crop top over a turquoise sleeveless top that's tied at the bottom, a denim miniskirt, sparkly ochre heels and sparkly ochre studs.

She's holding two ochre clothes covers. "Happy 18th birthday, Lyla," she greeted ",I designed and made this myself." She unzipped one of the covers to reveal...A BEAUTIFUL DRESS!

It's lemon yellow, short and sleeveless with rose lace on the top.

I took the silver hook of the cover. "Evie...YOU'RE AN EXTREMELY GOOD DESIGNER," I said ",IT'S BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO!"

"The guest bathroom," Lauren said holding onto her stomach.

Evie gasped. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Guest bathroom," I asked.

"That's where you'll put on that dress," Evie said.

"Not that I mind but why?"

Evie walked out of the garage.

I followed.

 **WHEN I SAY PARTY YOU SAY LYLA! PARTY! LYLA! PARTY! LYLA! PARTY! LYLA!** ****

 **You review and I'll try to get the ninth chapter up as soon as I can!** ****

 **-ILoveEverything6**


	10. Descendants 2 Preview II

**To celebrate being halfway done with To Majikku Island I've written another preview for Descendants 2.**

 **HotXbun:Mal WILL turn good again and Bal WILL get back together!**

 **Stardust16:I'm glad you like that Mal was adopted.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Descendants but I do own Jack Ratcliffe, son of Governor Ratcliffe.**

Ben and I walked into what looks like the dining room of his castle.

A breakfast feast is on the EXTREMELY long dining table.

"I GET A TO GO BAG, KING BENJAMIN," I shouted as I sat on one of the chairs.

"You and Jack attend Auradon Prep, Mal," he said as he sat by me.

Jack Ratcliffe is Father's son so he's my adoptive brother.

"I'LL JUST EAT AS MUCH AS I CAN!"

"A month from now I'm picking you two up at 8PM."

"If we never knew each other what would be different?"

 **Descendants 2…coming soon…**


	11. To Majikku Island 9

**Here's the ninth chapter!**

 **HotXbun: Thanks for a "Lyla!"**

 **Screemningcheesepuff:Evie SHOULD be a designer.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own H20 Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **9**

 **Cleo**

I'm heading to the pier.

When my eyes met it I ran, dived into the ocean of the Golden Coast and transformed. Then I started to swim to my old house where my dad, Sam, my stepmother and Kim, Alan and Penny, my siblings still live.

Kim and I are Don and Bev's kids while Alan and Penny are Don and Sam's ones. It's weird that Penny and Phoebe are the same age.

I stopped swimming and turned around to see an…EGG!

I LAYED AN EGG! IT'S BLUISH-WHITISH WHICH MEANS THERE'S A MERMAN IN THERE! MY SECOND SON AND THIRD CHILD!

I picked the egg up and swam to the house.

 **Emma**

Ash, Claire and I are swimming in the ocean of Majikku Island.

We found an entrance to an underwater cave and stopped.

I took Ash's left hand, Claire's right one and sped swam through it.

We surfaced in another pool of water.

It's different than Mako Island's one.

"Pretty pool," Claire said…loudly…

Ash and I nodded.

"Pretty symbol!"

Ash and I looked at it on the bottom of the pool.

Claire went underwater again and touched it making it glow.

The bottom of the pool disappeared revealing another entrance.

Ash, Claire and I swam through it and entered a cylinder of floating water.

I took Claire's hand.

The two of us and Ash started swimming again.

 **Majikku Island's filled with mysteries…**

 **You review and I'll try to get the tenth chapter up as soon as I can!**


	12. To Majikku Island 10

**Here's the tenth chapter!**

 **HotXbun:Emma and her family never swam to somewhere mysterious. The cylinder's where the water stops. They swam home.**

 **Screemningcheesepuff:Just remember the symbol on Lyla's neckless is by the portal too.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own H2O Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids.**

 **10**

 **Lyla**

Evie and I just finished putting on the dresses.

 **Zac**

I buttoned up a white long sleeved button up shirt.

I'm getting dressed for Lyla, my friend's surprise 18th birthday party that I'm throwing.

 **Rikki**

I just finished putting on a red long sleeved long top with a sweetheart neckline, baggy sleeves and rose pattern.

 **Zane**

I buttoned up a white long sleeved button up shirt.

I'm getting dressed for Lyla, my friend's surprise 18th birthday party.

 **Cam**

I put on a black blazer.

I'm getting dressed for the surprise 18th birthday party my friends are attending.

 **David**

I put on a short white sock.

I'm dressed for Lyla, my friend's surprise 18th birthday party.

 **Lyla**

Evie painted my nails sparkly lemon yellow.

 **Zac**

I put on a black blazer.

 **Rikki**

I painted my nails gold ochre.

 **Zane**

I put on a black blazer.

 **Cam**

I put on a white sock.

 **David**

I'm wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a sky blue tie.

I'm ready.

 **Cam**

I'm wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers and a baby blue tie.

I'm ready.

 **Zane**

I'm wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks and black loafers.

I'm ready.

 **Rikki**

My platinum hair's straight and down.

I'm wearing a red long sleeved long top with a sweetheart neckline, baggy sleeves and rose pattern, a gold ochre knee length blazer skirt and red flats.

My nails are gold ochre.

I'm ready.

 **Zac**

I'm wearing a black blazer that's unbuttoned over a white long sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers an ochre tie.

I'm ready.

 **Lyla**

My waist length hair's curly and down.

I'm wearing my dress and magenta flats.

My fingernails are sparkly lemon yellow.

Evie's hair's curly and down.

She's wearing her dress, turquoise heels and gold studs.

Her fingernails are sparkly ochre.

"You look cute,' I complimented.

"You too."

"Why?"

Evie took my hand, and we walked out of the room.

 **A SURPRISE 18TH BIRTHDAY PARTY, LYLA!**

 **You review and I'll try to get the eleventh chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **-ILoveEverything6**


End file.
